powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shobo Sentai Flameranger vs Howl Sentai Animaranger
Shobo Sentai Flameranger Hibiki and Kagome were near the balcony at their base Hibiki:Hey Kagome sorry Kagome:About what? Hibiki:About my attitude like on birthday Flashback Hibki:What do you know about me?! Why are you always helping me?! STOP IT! Flashback ended Kagome:Its alright but you changed and became my best friend Hibiki:Yeah Then an alarm went off the flamerangers ran to the vehicles to where the coordinates were Keiko:I dont get it! Its just canyons! No MisuBeast. Did Orb-chan messed up? Ryujii:No. The coordinates but you're right about it being empty. ???:Where there a protectors we are to eliminate Hibiki:What? ???: Don't think we go easy on you Ryujii:Ok. Wait! Who's there ???:Man really this sentai is just a bunch of idiots! what a wimpy little girl Keiko:SHOW YOURSELF!! ???:Should we go now guys I wanna kick butt please please please!! Masaru looked around the canyons trying to find the voices ???:If Gorou say so. Kasumi:Gorou? then a explosion came blasting the flamerangers to reveal the animaranger they weren't in their ranger suits but they were all wearing black Gorou:I'm Akashi Gorou. Leader of the Flame destroyers. Hiromu:I'm Aoikendi Hiromu 2nd warrior of the Flame destroyers. Kenji:I am Kuroda Kenji 3rd warrior of the Flame destroyers. Ren: Hii I'm Midorida Ren 4th warrior of the Flame destroyers. Naomi: I am Shirogane Naomi 5th warrior of the Flame destroyers. Hibiki:Huh? sorry I kinda zoned out when the Akashi guy was talking Naomi:Dont talk about Gorou that way Hibiki:You sound like you like him Kenji:Of course Leader Gorou and miss Naomi are dating Hibiki:That explains that. Kagome:Hibiki-kun? Keiko:How awesome!! I never knew that Fukui-san Hibiki:What? I just trying to information out them Keiko:oh Hibiki:I used to have a catchphrase remember never give up ok? Keiko:Yeah Thanks Hibiki:Guys henishin the others agreed and they stood in a line Hibiki,Ryuji,Keiko,Masaru,Kagome:FIRE UP HA!! they transformed into the flamerangers Gorou:Nice But watch this Gorou,Hiromu,Kenji,Ren,Naomi:ANIMA CHANGE! Gorou and his teammates transformed into the Animaranger Gorou:Go Animarangers! The began fighting each other Hibiki and Kagome were fighting Gorou and Naomi while Ryuji and Masaru were trying to help Keiko fight Kenji but Hiromu was fighting Ryuji and Ren was fighting Masaru. The Animarangers were winning. the flamerangers got thrown on to the ground and demorphed Hibiki:Guys we to retreat Keiko:But what about "Never give up" Kagome:Keiko this isnt giving up we stay here and fight we'll die Before the animaranger could blast them a silver explosion covered the flamerangers and they manged to get away. At the base they were resting up from the fight Keiko:Thank you Hikaru-Niichan Hikaru:Your welcome Kagome:where's Hibiki-kun Hikaru:He's....I dont know Kagome:Ah I know she walked towards the stairs and went up to the balcony and walked to Hibiki Kagome:Are you OK? Hibiki-kun Hibiki:Yeah I was thinking about animarangers flashback Gorou:Go Animarangers! flashback ended Hibiki:I need to know what happened to them I mean they are sentai. Orb told that they're no evil sentai. Inside the base Hikaru can't help but look at the stairs that Kagome walked up Hikaru:What's up there Masaru:Dunno the people who are only go up there are Hibiki-san and Nessan Hikaru:Just them? Masaru:Yeah they're friends Hikaru:But Keiko:Hikaru-Niichan you have no chance Ryujii:You dont know how close those two are Keiko:How close?! Ryujii;Ah thats right you joined after Masaru and Kagome were half-trained Masaru:Neesan really died for Hibiki-san even though she was trying to be a good teammate something deferentially grew since then. Keiko:Could it be......?! the guys looked at Keiko but noticed Kagome behind her Keiko:What? Kagome:"Could it be"What could it be Keiko? Keiko got shocked as she turned around and saw Kagome Keiko:um err eh uhh......best and close friends? Kagome:You must telling the truth Keiko Keiko:I'll tell you what I mean when you tell him The alarm went off and the flamerangers met up with the animaranger. They were in their ranger suits Hibiki:Aren't you a sentai? ???:They were! Then a Misubeast appeared infront of the Animaranger MisuBeast999:I'm a higher class MisuBeast then the ones who have defeated I brained washed the Animarangers thinking that the Shobo Sentai Flamerangers are the enemy Gorou:Sentai? Hiromu:Shobo Sentai Flameranger? Kenji:what were we doing? Ren:Why are we standing behind a monster Naomi:Who are they? Hibiki:Ok Red Fire. Flame1! Ryujii:Blue Fire. Flame2! Keiko:Yellow Fire. Flame3! Masaru:Green Fire! Flame4! Kagome:Pink Fire! Flame5! Hibiki:Fighters with fire spirits! Hibiki Ryujii Keiko Masaru Kagome:Shobo Sentai! FlameRangers! The animarangers woke up and walked towards the flamerangers Gorou:Thank you Flamerangers you really woke us up Hibiki:Yeah Hiromu:Being evil isn't really my style Ryujii:You're right Blue-Sempai Kenji:Thank you Flame3-san you and Flame1's team saved us Keiko:hai but they're no yellow warrior in your sentai Ren:Ah mou I had to much going on today I had no time being evil!! Masaru:and Hibiki-san say I'm energetic Naomi:Thanks for saving us also good luck Flame5 Kagome:hmm? Naomi laughed and both the teams stood in a line ready to fight the MisuBeast but both minions from the animarangers's enemies and the flamerangers enemies came and they began fighting. Gorou fought some with Hibiki Hiromu fought some with Ryujii Kenji fought some with Keiko Ren fought some with Masaru and Naomi fought some with Kagome. All the minions were defeated but while Jou and Hikaru were trying to fight their half in the canyons they heard something ???:Aw man these arent the robo guys ???:Face it Shiro we lost them Shiro:Shut up Garry! Garry:No! Now what will Princess Sally do she kinda timid you know Sally:I'll fight right Jou-san Jou(Animarangers):Hai? Jou(SuperRanger):Not you she means me and its up to you Sally-san. Shiro:Yes but Mollie are you ok? Mollie:Yeah I'm looking for a fight anyway Shiro:Yes Lets go! The began to fight the monsters Shiro:Strong Muscle! SuperRed-ed-ed Garry:Punch King! SuperBlue-ue-ue Sally:Gun Princess! SuperViolet-et-et Jou:Slasher Master! Ha! SuperGreen-en-en Mollie:High Kick! SuperPink-nk-nk While Mollie was fighting her half Garry decided to help Mollie Garry:Yo Mollie-chan I think you need a King to protect ya Mollie:No thanks! I'm fine. Category:Shobo Sentai Flameranger Category:Howl Sentai Animaranger Category:Team-up Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Super Sentai